Too Good to be True
by carsonjourney
Summary: ch. 6 now up - Jason & Courtney are both juniors in high school. Jason goes to an all boys school and Courtney goes to an all girls school. What happens when they meet at football game?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok this is an alternate reality. Courtney is a junior at an all girl's school and Jason is a junior at an all boy's school. Both schools do their coordinate events and stuff together. Courtney and Jason meet at a football game between Jason's school (Port Charles Boys' School) and the rival school (Port Charles Academy). Courtney's school is Port Charles Girls' School

PCGS (PC Girls' School)

Courtney was in the hallway with two of her friends, Sarah and Megan. 

Sarah: So are you guys going to the big game tomorrow?

Megan: yeah. I wouldn't miss it.

Courtney: Maybe. It depends if I finish all the chores my mom wants me to do.

Sarah: You have to go! Jason Morgan is playing in the game!

Courtney: Who's Jason Morgan?

Megan: You're kidding right? He's only the hottest guy in our grade! And he's the quarterback for the team. Every girl wants to go out with him but he says he wants the 'right' girl or whatever.

Courtney: Ok, but you'll have to give me a ride.

Sarah: No problem.

PCBS (PC Boys' School)

Jason and the rest of the football team are in the locker room after practice.

Tony: So, Jason, who are you going to ask to the dance after the game?

Jason: I don't know. I just –

Drew: Don't start with the 'right girl' crap again. Just pick one you think is hot!

Jason: Look, I just don't want to go out with every girl who you think it hot. Half of them just date you to sleep with you. And I don't work that way.

Tony: Ooo, this coming from the quarterback virgin. 

Jason: Hey, I just haven't found the right girl yet. 

Drew: Whatever man. So do you all know Sarah Carter? She is so fine! Hey Jase, want me to set you two up?

Jason: No thanks, I can find a date for the dance by myself.

Drew: Ok. So I'll see you guys at the game tomorrow.

Tony: duh! We're playing it in. See ya later Jase. Hope you can find a girl for the dance.

Jason: Don't worry, I'll have a date.

_Damn it. Now I have to get a date. Who am I going to ask? _

-Do you like it? Should I continue this fanfic or not? Please review!-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am bringing most of the other GH characters into the story and Sonny and Courtney are brother and sister in the story and Jason and Sonny are best friends but Courtney and Jason have never met. And Carly and Sonny are seniors and are dating. 

Chapter 2

Later that day

Courtney was at the mall shopping for clothes to wear to the big game the next day. She went into Gap and bumped into her best friend in the whole world.

Courtney: Carly! Hey what's up?

Carly: Nothing much, just looking for something to wear tomorrow.

Courtney: You know Sonny doesn't care what you wear, he still thinks you're beautiful.

Carly: I know, but since he's playing in the game and all, I thought I would get all dressed up for my man. 

Courtney: Oh.

Carly: So what are you doing here?

Courtney: Same thing as you, shopping for an outfit for the game. Oh yeah I also have to get a dress for the dance after the game.

Carly: Damn it! I knew I forgot something! You have to come with me to help me pick one out and I can help you pick one out. 

Courtney: Ok, how about the store around the corner?

Carly: Ohhh I love that store! So do you have a date for the dance?

Courtney: Uh, not really.

Carly: Well I have the perfect guy for you. He's ----

Courtney: Carly, I don't know if I want to go to the dance with some random guy.

Carly: Oh he's not just some random guy. First of all, he is one of Sonny's and my best friends. You'll love him.

Courtney: Fine. What's his name?

Carly: Jason Morgan. He's the quarterback of the football team.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - 

Sonny and Courtney's house

Sonny: So Jase ready for the game tomorrow?

Jase: What? Oh yeah. Totally ready.

Sonny: Is something wrong? You've been acting all weird lately. 

Jason: It's nothing.

Sonny: Well what is it?

Jason: I just, well I kind of don't have a date for the dance after the game tomorrow.

Sonny: That's not a big deal. I'll just call Carly and she will find you someone to go wi----

Jason: No. The last thing I need is to have Carly set me up. You know all of her 'plans' backfire.

Sonny: Just let me call her. Knowing her she probably already has someone for you to go with. 

Jason: You're probably right. Just call her.

Sonny picked up his cell phone and called Carly.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Courtney: Jason Morgan? You know Jason Morgan?

Carly: And you don't? He's only been your brother's best friend since 8th grade.

Courtney: Well, I'm usually with a friend or in my room. But now that you mention it, I think I've seen him once or twice with Sonny at the house but I didn't know who it was.

Carly: Well now you're going to the dance with him.

-Phone rings-

Carly: Oh hold on for a sec. I have to get this.

Carly: Carly Benson

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Sonny's house

Sonny: Hey Carly

Carly: Hey sweetie what's up?

Sonny: I need you to do me a favor.

Carly: Sure what do you need?

Sonny: Can you find Jason a date for the dance tomorrow?

Carly: Actually I already found him one.

Sonny: Great, can you hold on a sec?

Carly: Sure

Sonny put his hand over the receiver.

Sonny: Hey Jase, she says she already found you a date.

Jason: Who is it? 

Sonny: Carly? 

Carly: Yeah

Sonny: Who is she?

Carly: Courtney

Sonny: Courtney who?

Carly: Your sister, duh!

Sonny: MY SISTER!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonny: MY SISITER?!!!

Carly: calm down Sonny it's not a big deal. 

Sonny: yes it is.

Carly: Why? They're both in the same grade. 

Sonny: That's not the point. Is, um is Courtney there with you?

Carly: Yeah, why?

Sonny: Just bring her over here. I want to talk to you both.

Carly: Ok we'll be right over.

Sonny hung up the phone and turned around to face Jason.

Sonny: Well Carly and Courtney are on their way over. 

Jason: Ok. Considering that I've never met your sister, it shouldn't be _too_ awkward.

Sonny: ha ha very funny. 

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Carly: That was weird, he said he wants us to go over there and talk to him. He sounded really upset over this.

Courtney: That's Sonny, always being over protective of me.

Carly: Well he doesn't have the right to decide who you can and can't date. However, he can talk Jason into not dating you. Jason's really loyal to Sonny and does everything he asks him to do.  

Courtney: Well, Sonny is not going to stop me from going to the dance with Jason. 

Carly: Right.

- - - - - -- - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sonny and Courtney's house

Carly and Courtney pulled into the driveway and walked inside.

Carly: Alright Sonny we're here. What do you want to talk to us about?

Sonny: Where's Courtney?

Carly: She's getting her stuff out of the car, she'll be here in a second. 

Courtney: Hey

Sonny: Hey. 

Courtney: Carly said you needed to talk to us.

Sonny: Yeah, there's no way I'm letting you go to the dance with Jason.

Courtney: And why not? You don't decide who I can and can't date.

Sonny: Look, I just don't think it's a good idea. 

Carly: That's your reason! Sonny, that's stupid. Just let Jason and Courtney go to the dance together.

Sonny: Jason doesn't even know Courtney. 

Carly: That doesn't matter! They'll get to know each other.

Jason: Can I talk to Courtney alone?

Carly: Sure, we'll just out of your way. Come on Sonny.

Sonny: Fine.

Carly dragged Sonny out of the living room while Jason and Courtney talked.

Jason: Look, I may have just met you, but I really want to go to the dance with you. I don't care what Sonny says.

In the other room:

Sonny: Did you hear that Carly? 

Carly: Yes I did. Go Jason.

Sonny: What?

Carly: I said oh _no_ Jason. Not go Jason 

Sonny: uh huh. Sure Carly.

Living room:

Courtney: I would really like that too. 

Jason: Good. So are you going to the game? 

Courtney: Wouldn't miss it for the world.

Jason: Well, I have to get going. I'll call you later tonight. Bye

Courtney: Ok. Goodbye. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day

Courtney was rummaging through her closet trying to find something to wear to the game. She practically had her whole closet on the floor.

Courtney: Why can't I find anything to wear??!!! Damn it!

A second later Carly walked in.

Carly: Somebody's having a bad day. Anything I can do to help?

Courtney: Yeah, help me find something to wear so I don't look stupid in front of Jason.

Carly: Jason isn't going to care what you wear. He still thinks you look beautiful.

Courtney: He really said that?

Carly: Yeah, well I had to squeeze it out of him. He hates it when I ask about his personal life.

Courtney: I can't believe he would say that after just meeting me. So can you help me with my outfit or not?

Carly: Yeah, why don't you wear the blue tank top and the low cut jeans with your favorite pair of flip flops.

Courtney: But the flip flops and the tank top don't match.

Carly: Ok why don't you try the other pair of flip flops that are underneath the pile of clothes over there.

Courtney: Oh that's perfect! Thank you so much!

Carly: You're welcome. I'll be downstairs while you change and then we can go to the game. Jason and Sonny should already be there.

Courtney: Ok, I'll be down in a second.

* * *

Locker room

Sonny: Jason?

Jason: yeah

Sonny: Look, I know, you're going out with my ---

Jason: Sonny, we're just going to the dance together.

Sonny: I know, I was just going to say that I hope you two have a great time.

Jason: Thanks.

Sonny: Hey, the coach said we had to be ready in about 10 minutes. Carly and Courtney should be in the stadium by now and they said that they would come down here after the game.

Jason: Ok, then we better get our pads and stuff on.

* * *

Courtney: This is so exciting.

Carly: Haven't you ever been to a football game?

Courtney: I've been to everyone but I never really paid any attention to what was going on.

Carly: I just can't believe we're up by 5 touchdowns. And there are only 3 minutes left in the game. We're definitely going to win.

Courtney: there is no way that the other team can score that much with only 3 minutes left.

Carly: Hey, why don't we start heading down to the locker rooms, they should be going inside in a few seconds.

Courtney: Um, do we have to go in the locker rooms?

Carly: No, they don't allow us in there. They're going to meet us outside in the halls.

Courtney: That's good.

Hall outside locker room

Sonny: Hey baby. Did you have fun watching the game?

Carly: Yep. You were awesome out there.

Sonny: thanks.

Jason: Hey

Courtney: Hey. You were great today. Especially when you scored the winning touchdown.

Jason: Thanks

Courtney: So do you always score the winning touchdown?

Jason: No. I don't always play in the 4th quarter and sometimes other people score it.

Courtney: I know. I just didn't have anything else to say since I don't know much about football even though I go to all of the games.

Jason: Oh really?

Courtney: Yeah, you don't believe me?

Jason: Of course I believe you. I'm just messing with you.

Courtney: Oh. Well Carly and I have to go get ready for the dance.

Jason: Ok, I'll pick you up in an hour and a half.

Courtney: See ya then.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been really busy with school and finals and everything. This will be my last update for about a week and a half. If I have some free time this next week I might be able to update again but don't count on it. Also I realize that the last chapter was really fast but I had writers block.

Chapter 5

Courtney stood in her room in front of the mirror. She was wearing a halter top navy blue sparkly dress. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands hanging down. Carly had come over to help her and then she had helped Carly get ready. Carly was wearing a red satin dress with spaghetti straps and her hair down and curled at the ends. She and Sonny were already downstairs having their pictures taken by their parents. The doorbell rang and Courtney ran down the stairs as fast as she could without falling.

"I'll get it!" Courtney screamed as she flew down the last few steps.

Courtney opened the door to find Jason standing there in a suit that made him look even more handsome than he already was. Jason looked at Courtney and his breath was caught in his throat at the sight of her.

"Hey"

"Wow. You look gorgeous Courtney."

"Thanks. Come on in."

Jason stepped inside and saw that Sonny and Carly were being bombarded by Mike taking so many pictures.

"So will we have to have our picture taken too?"

"I don't think my mom and dad will let us out of the house if we don't."

"Well then let's get it over with."

Mike had finally finished taking pictures of Sonny and Carly. He turned around and saw that Jason was here.

"Great. You're both ready. Get over here so I can get some pictures of you."

"Fine, but only a few Dad, or else we're going to be late."

"This will only take a minute, don't worry."

* * *

Jason and Courtney rode in silence the whole way there. The limo pulled up in front of the school and Jason got out and helped Courtney out. They then waked arm in arm towards the gym.

Courtney and Jason entered the gym and everyone turned to see who the popular and handsome Jason Morgan had come with. There were a few gasps heard throughout the room from very jealous girls. And one very jealous guy who could not believe that he had come with Courtney. He started to move around the room so he could keep a closer eye on them.

As soon as they had sat down at a table, they were joined by Sonny and Carly.

"So are you guys having fun?" Carly asked them with a smirk on her face.

"Well, we just go here but so far, yeah." Jason replied with his usual look on his face that he had whenever Carly butted into his love life.

"Good. Because you two are going to dance together when the next song comes on."

"Carly," Jason started to reply but was cut off by Carly.

"No excuses, you two are going to dance."

"I was just going to say that you should go dance with Sonny so Courtney and I could be alone."

"Ok, well then I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Bye Carly." Courtney said as she started to laugh.

"Can you believe that? We're on a date at the dance and she is still trying to set us up even though we're on a date."

"Well, that's Carly" Jason said as he took Courtney's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

_Today I took a walk up the street   
And picked a flower and climbed the hill   
Above the lake   
  
And secret thoughts were said aloud   
We watched the faces in the clouds   
Until the clouds had blown away   
  
And were we ever somewhere else   
You know, it's hard to say   
  
And I never saw blue like that before   
Across the sky   
Around the world   
You've given me all you have and more   
And no one else has ever shown me how   
To see the world the way I see it now   
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that   
  
I can't believe a month ago   
I was alone, I didn't know you   
I hadn't seen or heard you're name   
And even now, I'm so amazed   
It's like a dream, It's like a rainbow, it's like the rain   
  
And somethings are the way they are   
And words just can't explain   
  
Cause I never saw blue like that before   
Across the sky   
Around the world   
You've given me all you have and more   
And no one else has ever shown me how   
To see the world the way I see it now   
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before   
  
And it feels like now,   
And it feels always,   
And it feels like coming home   
  
I never saw blue like that before   
Across the sky   
Around the world   
You've given me all you have and more   
And no one else has ever shown me how   
To see the world the way I see it now   
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before   
  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that_

Jason and Courtney stood in the middle of the dance floor with everyone's eyes on them. The way they fit together it was like they were made for each other. They were in their own little world and didn't care what was going on around them. They both knew they were falling for each other and that they could stay in each other's arms forever.

The song is "Never Saw Blue Like That" by Shawn Colvin. Please review! I need at least 5 reviews to continue with the story.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update but I have been very busy and out of town. Here is the next chapter and I promise to update a lot sooner this time.

Chapter 6

The music stopped and Jason and Courtney went back to the table where Sonny and Carly were already sitting.

"Well, you two look like you were enjoying yourselves out there," Carly said the moment they sat down.

"Carly, leave them alone." Sonny said as he looked at Jason and Courtney with a look saying that he was sorry that Carly kept butting in.

"No, really it's ok." Courtney said.

"Yeah, well --- Jason started to say but was interrupted by the guy who had secretly been watching them the whole time.

"Courtney, hey, I'm surprised to see you here. How are you?"

"Hi Brad. I'm fine. How have you been?" Courtney replied in a less than happy to see him tone.

"Well, I've been really busy lately, but I'm happy. Everything is going great but it was also that way two years ago remember?" Brad said the last part with a sick smile on his face.

"Yeah, well I think I want to take a walk outside. Jason, will you come with me?"

"Sure, of course."

Jason and Courtney both got up and walked outside into the cool night. They walked across the street where there was a small park and sat down on a bench. There was silence for a few minutes before Jason spoke.

"Courtney, what's wrong? I know what that guy said earlier upset you."

It was a few moments before Courtney answered him.

"He was my boyfriend my freshmen year. We had gone out a few times and everything was going great until we went to this party one night. He had had a little too much to drink and started flirting with me in a very drunken way if you catch my drift. Well, I didn't like it at all so I slapped him across the face and he got very mad and started yelling at me in front of everybody, so when he finished yelling, I called my dad and he came and picked me up. The next day he called me and I told him I didn't want to hear any stupid apology he had for me and told him we were over. Then he started yelling again so I hung up."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's not your fault. I mean I was only 15 and it scared me so much. And that's not even the worst part."

"What did he do to you?" Jason asked with anger burning in his eyes.

"Don't worry, he didn't hurt me. He stalked me for the rest of the year and I finally got a restraining order, but his parents were so mad at what he had done, they moved to New York and I thought they had stayed there, but I guess they've moved back now. What if he tries something else this time?"

"Don't worry, I won't let him do anything to you."

"Thanks Jason," Courtney said as Jason pulled her into a hug. They sat there for a few hours before Jason took Courtney home.

"I had a great time tonight, Jason, well for the most part."

"Me too. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me next Friday."

"Sure, I'd love too."

"Great."

"Well, I'll see you later then."

"Goodnight Courtney," Jason said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight"


End file.
